


Tattoos and Memories

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mind fuckery abound, tatoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuhou finds a better canvas than even Koujaku, and he simply MUST take advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Memories

Such beautiful artwork, he decided. This one..this one’s skin took to the ink very nicely. It’s so vibrant compared to the rest of his gorgeously pale skin and those sweet blue locks…

Ryuuhou’s lips curl up and his fingers trace along the intricate blue and white lines now lining Aoba’s back. Gorgeous detailed doves and beautiful blue roses tainted his back and seemed to already be crawling along his skin. Thin black vines connected the roses to the birds and seemed to thump with each hard beat of Aoba’s heart, mimicking the veins running just underneath the skin.

“Mmmm…hmmm…?” Golden eyes began fluttering open.

“Ah. You’re awake now, Aoba-san. You fell unconscious as I was finishing my masterpiece. How are you feeling?” Ryuuhou asked quietly. His voice was soft, lilting even, and quite obviously mocking. Aoba took a few seconds to process what it was Ryuuhou had said before he shot up to glare at him.

“Y…you bastard! Why the hell did you do this? What the fuck were you thinking!” Aoba shrieked. Tears began pricking the corners of his eyes. He felt his blood turn to ice at Ryuuhou’s laugh.

“Your skin was simply too beautiful to pass up, Aoba-san. I was struck with the idea for a new masterpiece, one that surpasses even the work I did on your friend. Forgive me for indulging in my guilty pleasures, but you’ll come to enjoy what I did for you.” A sly grin crept up on Ryuuhou’s face. “You’re mine now, Aoba-san. Don’t expect me to let you go anytime soon.” Aoba swore his blood grew colder at the thought.

“No…no, I’m not yours! Koujaku will come for me! I know he will!” Aoba yelled at him. Ryuuhou laughed again and Aoba wanted to vomit.

“I’m counting on it, in fact.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A-aaahhh…Master, please…” Aoba’s breath hitched and his face buried farther into the pillow in front of him. His ass was on display proudly for his master; Ryuuhou laughed and pushed his slender fingers farther inside Aoba’s tight heat.

“Yes, pet?” he asked quietly. A bony hand ran along his back softly and up to his hair to pull harshly. Aoba moaned loudly and felt every muscle in his body begin to tighten up.

“P-please Master…I want your cock inside me…” he begged. Ryuuhou smirked wickedly and roughly jerked his hand away, feeling a small shudder course through his body at the loud cry his pet gave him. He didn’t concern himself with lubricant, simply shoved the folds of his kimono out of the way and forced himself inside in one quick thrust. Aoba gave out a slightly pained cry at the sting coming from his backside now but instead of wilting his neglected length seemed to swell even more.

“Aaahhh…I’ve trained you so well, little pet. You’re so receptive to my touches now. Perhaps I should reward you?” Ryuuhou mused. Aoba immediately perked up at this.

“A…reward?” He’d never been given a reward before. Ever. “What…would I get for my reward?”

“I already have something planned for you, but I want it to be a surprise for you. Do you think you can wait until we’re done?” Ryuuhou asked. Aoba nodded shakily, legs wobbling softly and threatening to give out from underneath him.

“Y-yes, Master…I can wait…” Aoba whispered. His fists balled up to keep him from moving without being told to. The last time he had done so he had been left with a too-tight cock ring holding back his orgasm and a vibrator shoved inside him right against his prostate for nearly six hours. He did NOT want a repeat of that.

“Good boy,” Ryuuhou purred. His bony fingers dug harshly into equally bony hips and he began to thrust forcefully into his pet. Aoba cried out in pleasure and balled his fists more. “Mmmm…tell me, do you love your master?”

“Y-yes…I love my master…” Aoba gasped in answer. “He treats…treats me so well…I love him so much…”

“Are you happy as my pet?” Ryuuhou asked lowly.

“Yes…” Aoba was going to continue but another rough yank of his hair turned his response into a loud moan. “M-Master!”

Ryuuhou’s thoughts were elsewhere as he continued to fuck Aoba roughly, eyes trained on the scrolling ink covering Aoba’s back instead. The flowers were now in full bloom, the vines had now grown thorns and small droplets of blood stained them. The dove’s wings had spread wide now and their feathers were slowly beginning to turn red.

Aoba truly had become his greatest masterpiece.

“M-Master…may I…may I move?” Aoba asked quietly. Ryuuhou laughed and let his nails scrape along Aoba’s back.

“Yes, little pet…you can move now…make your master happy,” Ryuuhou smirked and straightened his back to let Aoba move against him better. As soon as Aoba began moving against him he let his head fall back and he gasped in ecstasy. His hands squeezed slender hips rough enough to leave deep, nasty bruises. Not that Aoba minded, of course; the pain only spurred him on more, made him even more excited. His orgasm was already fast creeping up on him.

“M-Master, am I allowed to cum?” he breathed. His hips snapped back against Ryuuhou’s forcefully, loud slaps accompanying each thrust.

“Yes pet…you’ve done so well for your master…” Ryuuhou leaned over Aoba and started to bite and such along his shoulders before reaching down to start jerking him off roughly.

“Th-thank you Master! God…” Aoba whined. He heard a soft chuckle in his ear and shivered.

“I’m right here though. Why do you need to call for me?” he purred. He let his nails scrape along his pet’s cock and send even more painful sensations along his body.

“M-MASTER~!” Every muscle in Aoba’s body tensed as he came, thick white spurts staining the black silk sheets beneath them. Ryuuhou would have to have Aoba wash them after his present, but that would be a small thing compared to the joy he would receive from seeing his art finished. Just the thought of what Aoba would look like pushed Ryuuhou the rest of the way over the edge, and he finished with a quiet gasp and his teeth sinking into Aoba’s shoulder. Aoba shivered and whined at the pain; now that his orgasm had hit the pain only felt unpleasant to him. He didn’t have long to wait for the pain to dissipate though; Ryuuhou quickly withdrew his teeth and cock from Aoba’s body and straightened himself up.

“Clean us up. Then you get your reward.” Ryuuhou watched with mild interest as Aoba crawled across the bed and grabbed the box of tissues kept on his nightstand. He worked diligently, cleaning off the excess cum still leaking from Aoba’s backside and coating Ryuuhou’s cock, then righting Ryuuhou’s kimono and going to pull his own on. Once he was satisfied that Aoba had done a good enough job Ryuuhou pulled himself from the bed and Aoba with him. “Time for your reward now, pet. Keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise.” Aoba hesitated for only a brief second before letting his eyes slip closed. He felt himself be tugged along, trusting Ryuuhou entirely that he wouldn’t lead him into a wall or other obstacle. His trust proved to be real, as he felt no bumps come to him. He did, however, feel it when Ryuuhou set his hand on his chest.

“May I open my eyes now?” he asked quietly. Part of him was terrified for whatever his ‘reward’ was, but more of him was actually excited for it.

“Yes. You may.” Aoba’s eyes slowly opened and his heart dropped to his feet.

“K…Koujaku…?” he asked quietly. He comes forward until his hand comes to rest on thick metal bars. What he was looking at had the same form, the same shape as Koujaku, but…it wasn’t him. It couldn’t be. Koujaku’s hair wasn’t red, his eyes weren’t red and yellow, and…it was him.

“Wh…what did you do to him!?” Aoba screamed. It was the first sign of struggle he’d put up in almost six months now.

“He came looking for you about three months into your training. After I told him how low you’d stooped, how you’d so willingly become my pet, he began to shatter and break and turn into this delicious beast you see in front of you,” Ryuuhou answered. “There’s nothing left of your precious friend now.” His attention then turns to his pet and the pained look in his eyes. ‘Just a little more…’ The small, almost invisible ray of hope disappeared from his eyes, and his entire body relaxed. Without missing a beat Ryuuhou moved over to pull Aoba’s kimono down from his shoulders.

The doves had changed completely, now turned into beautiful red sparrows. The blue roses were now bloody red, and the same matching hue now dripped openly from every thorny vine, which pulsated violently in a steady, horrible cadence timed to the beat of Aoba’s heart. A cruel, cruel smile crept up on Ryuuhou’s lips.

Aoba truly had become his greatest masterpiece. And he would cherish this masterpiece until his attention turned to a new one.


End file.
